


Tony's Not So Hidden Talent

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a talent that he shows Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Not So Hidden Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: hidden talent

_It'll be hot._ Tony's words ran through Steve's mind like a train.

Steve was trying his best not to thrust into Tony's warm, wet mouth. Steve might not have much experience (or any for that matter) with blow jobs, but thrusting seemed impolite.

Steve focused on the sweat running down his back, the coolness on Tony's suit under his hands, anything to make it last. Steve stared out of the small window in front of him. The sunset made the sky red and orange, the clouds were fluffy and purple. No matter how much had changed at least the sky was still the same. Steve pushed the stab of homesickness away and looked down, Tony's head moved back and forth. Steve felt his orgasm pool in his stomach and it must have been noticeable because Tony sucked hard on Steve's cock.

Steve shook as he came.

Tony looked up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned. 'I told it would be hot if we had sex in our costumes.'

Steve nodded and collapsed onto the floor, his legs feeling like jelly. When Tony was right he was right. Not that he'd ever tell Tony that.


End file.
